


There all along

by JotunPrincess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll LeFou (Disney), Gaston (Disney) Lives, Gaston caught a clue, Gaston loves Lefou, Hurt Gaston (Disney), M/M, Oblivious Gaston (Disney), SO MUCH FLUFF, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, character OoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Gaston figures it out. Lefou gets the man he loved. Everyone gets to be happy.





	There all along

LeFou watched as the doctor finished bandaging the felled hunter up. He was surprised to have found Gaston, his body broken but still alive. Ribs, arm and a leg. He had a few scars across his face, one running from his eyebrow and down his cheek, his eye spared anyone consequence. Another that nicked the top of his lip. A small price to pay for what could have been his life. 

When the doctor had gone he moved closer to the bed to rest his hand upon it. There was a long set of scratches running down the side of Gaston's face. LeFou would never hear the end of it once he saw himself. 

In the days that followed LeFou stayed by Gaston's side while he slept. He did take one day to go back to the castle and speak with Belle and the prince to offer apologizes. He felt like he had played a part in this. Had he stopped Gaston they would not have tried to hurt any of them.

Maurice though through his anger also forgave LeFou for not having told the truth. He saw something he recognized in the younger man's eyes. 

Love. 

LeFou tried to dismiss him. But Maurice would have none of it. He knew what it was like to have lost love. What it was like to do anything for someone you loved. 

"You think I'm a fool?" LeFou hung his head. Maurice placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I think you are a man in love. Who only wants the best for the person you are in love with."

The man was right, he did. Maybe he had the chance to turn Gaston around from this. LeFou soon left him and ventured back to Gaston's home. The man still sleeping LeFou set about getting the house cleaned up. He even open the window to let in the summer air. They continued like this for a bit.

Gaston awoke in the early morning. The sky change from midnight blues into the blues of sunrise. He was alive. He'd thought for sure the fall would kill him. It hadn't killed him but his body certainly ached.

"Le-" his voice rasped. He'd left LeFou for dead. Thrown him under a piano. LeFou sat up up hearing the man's dry voice. "Wait."

Getting up the shouter Frenchman returned with a glass of water to help Gaston drink. Once the burning had ceased Gaston took the chance to look around before his gaze fell on LeFou again. 

"I'm sorry, LeFou." The younger only seemed to frown. "Don't say it, unless you mean it." 

Gaston did mean. Perhaps the wounds from his betrayal were still to fresh for LeFou to be ready to forgive him. Over the course of the summer Gaston healed and LeFou for his credit was still by his side. 

Gaston for once in his life truly listened to his friend. LeFou told him stories and never the same one twice. LeFou had always been there to cheer him on but was never given praise himself. Gaston took his dear friend for granted. LeFou was not like himself, tall, dark and had women falling over themselves to be with him. LeFou was a wonderful cook with a great deal of patience and a hand in sewing.

The doctor stopped by to check on him. Gaston would have to use a cane for the rest of his days. A small price to pay along with the scar running the length of his face. 

Gaston talked with LeFou like he had when they were young boys on the cusp of adulthood. Their wants, hopes dreams. Though as the months went on, Gaston found himself having different wants.

"LeFou, you never answered my question that night in the tavern."

"What question?"

"How is it no woman has snatched you up yet?"

The younger of the two blushed averting his gaze. "Don't worry yourself about that Gaston."

Gaston did worry himself about it. Here LeFou was taking care of a man who had once betrayed him instead going off to live his life, settle down.

~~~~~

Sitting by the fire Gaston looked to the small man who seemed to be dozing as it rained outside. The way the light flicked across his skin. Gaston began to notice things he had been to self absorbed to see before. 

The way LeFou brushed his hair back, the length of his eyelashes as they sat against his round cheeks. The pink color of his lips. LeFou was a beauty in his own right and Gaston found himself falling in love with the person he took for granted.

"LeFou, old friend." He reached over to him to rouse the other. The man sitting up and quickly gathering himself. "You should go up to bed. No good sleeping down here like that."

LeFou got himself up with a stretch I guess it is pretty late. "I have to go out tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Gaston genuinely looked worried for his friend's well being. LeFou thought it may just be his tired eyes playing up on him.

"Hunting. Winter is on the way and we're going to need food."

"LeFou let me come with you."

"Gaston I can take care of us. I can do this on my own. I might not be as good as you but I can still do somethings." 

The day had started off as a good bright and sunny morning. But by the time the sun started to set and storm clouds rolled in Gaston grew worried for LeFou. Passing back and forth as much as his legs would allow him. He finally heard steps and all but snatched the door open to pull his friend in out of the cold rain.

"Gaston what has gotten into you?"

Gaston did not listen to his friend as he started to strip him of his soaked clothing. "Get changed before you catch your death." 

LeFou let Gaston make a fuss until he was sitting in front of the fire with a blanket and stew. It wasn't the greatest stew, but Gaston had tried. 

"Thank you Gaston." without meaning to LeFou placed a well meaning kiss to the top of Gaston's head before heading off to bed, the retired hunter's heart fluttered.

Things started to click after that, Gaston come to the greatest epiphany, the reason LeFou had never let himself be snatched up was because he'd been in love with Gaston.

The way he looked upon the man when he spoke was not out of enthrallment but love and Gaston found himself falling in love with him. 

As the days passed and Gaston started to venture out of the house with Gaston making amends or his deeds. After a better part of the day up and about gaston looked all to forward to going home. 

LeFou set right to work on making dinner, but gaston stopped him. "I'll cook tonight."

"Gaston I can mana-" Taking the knife back he sat it down. "I will make dinner tonight. Go sit down by the fire."

"Okay." LeFou let Gaston take over. He noticed as the behavior started to change even more as winter went on. How Gaston started to behave more like a man he wanted in his life. His hands started to linger and he hung by closer.

"Gaston what has gotten into you lately?"

Pausing in his actions Gaston looked LeFou in his big brown eyes, "I'm trying to earn your love again."

"What?"

"I've had a great deal of time to think," 

"A dangerous pastime."

"Please LeFou, I've had a great deal of time to think this over. I asked you why no woman has ever snatched you up. I remember how you would look upon me as if I were your entire world. The way a man looks at the person he wants to spend the rest of his days with when he's in love. I took you for granted, and for that I am truly sorry LeFou." Reaching for his hand he looked it over it in his. "I want to earn your love and return it."

"What about that whole thing about Belle? I thought you wanted women?"

"That was something different."

"Do you even know what you want? Do you want me or do you want a woman. Gaston I will not be some replacement until another comes along. I will not be your second choice." Rejecting him, LeFou went to his room for bed.

~~~~~~~

Gaston let him be for a few days. Unbeknownst to Gaston, the object of his affections had gone off to see Maurice. The man becoming a well meaning friend to him. Even teaching LeFou to read a bit in exchange for a few household chores being done.

"Give him a chance. Everyone has the ability to change. It is just a matter of doing so. Let his actions speak for his heart."

LeFou went home, Gaston not bringing up the conversation again. 

Gaston continued to be helpful around the house. Gaston had gone back to thinking after their conversation. He had wanted Belle out of vanity and entitlement. Marrying would have kept him out of the war, but he was hardly going to make himself settle for just anyone. Least with her he could have fooled himself into happiness because he had a beautiful woman.

But when he thinks of a life with LeFou he seems something different. He sees his friend and companion by his side. Knowing the best and worst of each other. He wants to be there when LeFou is ailing or well. To hold and kiss him as couples do. But this was not something they could have. Not in this time.

They would throw them both away for such an action. Even a kiss would condemn them. How could he be with LeFou if he could not express that to him freely, or even let the man return those affections. 

The first day of clear looking weather he borrowed the horse and prepared himself to make a trip. Gaston had dressed in his old uniform making himself look presentable. 

"Where are you off to?" LeFou had awoken at the sound of the door closing. It was early, barely sunrise. 

"Nothing, go back to bed I shall return by nightfall." He promised. LeFou was about to respond but let it go. Gaston was a man well enough to look after himself. 

By late morning he'd made it to castle. It was a lovely sight to say the least. Last time he'd seen it everything has been in ruins. The gardens full of thrones and winter dead trees. This was something else entirely. Getting down from his horse a footman came to take it from him. Asking for his name another went off to alert the prince and his princess. Or well now it would be queen.

The room was not a very big one, they both sat side by side in their fine clothing. Coming before them he bowed. 

"Your Highness," he looked to Adam.

"You've healed rather well." he noted. "As well as could be expected. I was granted a great chance and I do not intend to waste it any longer. I have come to apologize."

Belle looked shocked by the notion. So her father's letters were true. "Only to apologize?" She asked. 

"A great request as well. I have come to realize my faults. My downfall was of my own creation. In the months passed I have recognized my wrongdoings. I am sorry for everything. I know where my heart lies now, but it cannot be if we must hide it?"

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned. He'd been detached from the world for so long he was not aware of some of the silly things people still considered to be crimes. 

"You love him." Belle smiled. "I do. I want to be with him as I could be with any woman. We should not have to live in fear for the smallest mistake to be made, holding his hand or kissing his cheek in public." Gaston confessed.

Belle smiled, standing she came to meet him in a hug. "You've proved me wrong. You can change."

"It is not so much of a change as it is a reality. I wanted you for selfish reasons, and I want him because that is what my heart desires."

"From what Belle told me of you, I did not think there was a redeemable quality about you." Adam confessed. "Your request will be granted, Monsieur. It will be made law and no one shall have the authority to throw you away for loving whom you see fit." Adam stood.

"Thank you." 

~~~~~~

Arriving home in the early evening Gaston entered the house to find it warm and dinner already cooking.

"LeFou?" 

"Did your trip go well?" Gaston only smiled. "As well as could be expected. Did everything go well today?"

He nodded. Starting to remove his clothing he dumped the heavy uniform on the table. He tried to change his ways but he was far from perfect. Little things that still reminded LeFou that Gaston was still Gaston.

It wasn't like he couldn't sneak up on LeFou like they did when they could go hunting together. "Dinner will be done soon Gaston, no need to hover like-" Wrapping his arms around his soft middle he let his chin rest on the dark curls. LeFou smelled lovely. 

"Gaston."

"I meant what I said. I love you, and I regret not having noticed or come to realize how lucky I was to have you then."

"But you were--"

"Chasing what was expected of me. I was hardly going to settle for just anyone, my vanity did get in the way but LeFou when it comes to you I feel everything you hear fools in love say happens. I want the chance to make you happy and live with you. Not just as a friend and companion, but a lover. Well you grant me that?"

Biting the inside of his cheek LeFou found himself lost for words and never found them after Gaston's lips touched his. 

His dreams and fantasies never compared to this. A soft moan leaving him as he kissed back. Gaston's large hands finding his plump sides, giving him a good squeeze. Pulling back he smiled. 

~~~~~~

At times LeFou expected Gaston to go back to his own ways. To let Everything fall to LeFou. That didn't become the case, not entirely. Gaston still did things like leave his boots in the wrong place or expect LeFou to drop with he was doing for attention. But he did help around their home, making dinner, helping with the laundry. It wasn't perfect but he put in the effort.

LeFou was happy to have him, and the like. He felt at ease when they shared a bed and awoke with a smile seeing Gaston asleep beside him. 

Gaston felt the shift as well. He was happy, but this was not enough. The had a house and wanted to give LeFou a home. It took a bit of time but he managed to bring the cottage on the outskirts of the village back to life for them. They would be happy here, LeFou would have his garden and they would cook from it. There was even space for some chickens. 

He convinced LeFou to join him on a blind horse ride. "Are we there yet?" he asked, he didn't like not being able to control his own horse. 

"Now we are." He got down first before helping LeFou down as well. "Now." He took the blindfold away.

LeFou's brown eyes widened. "Welcome home LeFou." 

"Gaston how?" he questioned. "No one lives here. No one wanted it, so I've been working on fixing it up with the earnings from the tavern. I've even added some new items to this house. "This is to build our life together."

Pulling Gaston in he brought him down for a kiss before having Gaston show him their home. 

~~~~~~

Reaching for the other side of the bed, cold. "LeFou?" he cracked open a blue eye. Getting up he went to find his partner. "There you are." he leaned over the top of him. "I must not have done my duty right if you can still walk."

"Gaston." The younger swatted at him playfully.


End file.
